Most of the current plow constructions used on vehicles, such as, e.g. ATV (All-Terrain Vehicles) utilize one of two different structures and methods for actuating the scraper blades on snowplow systems. The first structure and method of operation utilizes a winch to raise and lower the blade, with the blade typically being located at such an angle so as to cause the winch cable to readily chafe. As a result of the chafing, the winch cable may wear prematurely, and, thus, necessitating frequent replacement, particularly when used in commercial and municipal markets. In addition, these plow constructions also do not include the ability to change the blade angle unless the operator physically gets off the vehicle in order to manually change same. The second structure and method of operation utilizes electric actuators to raise and lower the blade.
These constructions only have the ability to exert a down force on the blade and include no mechanisms that would permit the blade to “float” during operation. While some other constructions have the actuator attached to a chain that will allow the blade to float at full extension, the chain eliminates the ability to exert the noted down force. While some further plow constructions use hydraulic power unit systems, these constructions are not designed to withstand an impact if the operator impinges on an object with the plow blade.
The patent literature includes large numbers of mechanism, devices, as well as operating systems pertaining to pivoting front-end mounted implements for vehicles. The literature includes: U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,169 B2 to Elliott; U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,757 B2 to Bloxdorf et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,468 Be to Menze; U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,199 B1 to Christy; U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,909 B1 to Kost et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,470 B1 to Dopies et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,985 to Chinnery et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,688 to Struck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,261 to Vachon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,065 to Landoll et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,939 to Blau; U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,820 to Simonds, Jr.; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0144814 to Potak. However, none of these disclose structures that pertain to a lost motion mechanism for movable vehicle implements that includes the features and advantages of the present invention.